Northrend Beasts
438px|left Northrend Beasts Tactics basics: The Northrend Beasts encounter requires you to defeat 4 bosses (at 3 phases, since acidmaw and dreadscale will spawn together) with no real recovery time between them. Therefore when applying the Northrend Beasts Tactics make sure as much damage is taken by the raid members, to avoid healers getting OOM. Northrend Beasts Abilities: Gormok: Staggering Stomp (15 yards AOE): ''' About 10K damage, and spell casting interruption for 8 seconds '''Impale (Stacking DoT): 150% damage enemy and 4K/ second bleed for 30 sec. Summon Snowball: Gormok summons Snowball adds that will hang on a players back and start attacking raid members. Other players besides the targeted player can attack and kill the adds. Acidmaw: Paralytic Bite (5 Yards): '''12K – 15K Nature and injects a paralytic toxin. '''Paralytic Spray: About 9 K damage, plus applying a debilitating paralytic toxin. Acidic Spew (AOE): 3K Nature damage per 0.25 sec. to enemies in front of the caster. Slime Pool: 5K-6K/ second Nature damage to enemy targets within the Poison Cloud. DreadScale: Burning Bite (melee range): Inflicts 11K – 13K Fire damage to an enemy and coats them with burning bile (AOE effect). Burning Spray: 9K Fire damage and coating target with burning bile. (AOE effect). Fire Spit: ' About 10K Fire damage '''Molten Spew (AOE): ' 4K Fire damage per 0.25 sec. to enemies in front of the caster. Icehowl: '''Ferocious Bite (8 Yards range): 8K Physical damage and stunning for 3 sec. Arctic Breath (AOE): Freezes targets in a cone in front of the caster, doing 20K Frost damage over 5 sec. Massive Crash: 11K Physical damage to all enemies, stunning them, and knocking them back to the walls of the room ' Ferocious charge:' A player will be charged and killed if not able to escape in time. Whirl: 10K Physical damage to all nearby enemies and knocking them back. Frothing Rage: Increases Physical damage and attack speed by 50%. Northrend Beasts Tactics step by step: Northrend Beasts Tactics step 1: You will first be up against Gormok. Assign 2 Tanks. Healers and Ranged make sure to stand away from him so Stomp won't interrupt casts. ' Northrend Beasts Tactics step 2:' Watch for Impale DoT stack on tank, switch every 5 stacks or so to avoid overwhelming damage. Northrend Beasts Tactics step 3: When adds are spawned and attach to players back kill them ASAP Northrend Beasts Tactics step 4: Until adds are killed they will make Fire AOE patches on the ground, move out of them ASAP Northrend Beasts Tactics step 5: When Gormok is dead Acidmaw and Dreadscale will spawn. Acidmaw will be stationary and Dreadscale mobile. They will switch every once in a while. Be sure to finish off any remaining adds from Gormok phase. Northrend Beasts Tactics step 6: Put down nature and fire resist totems/ auras. Northrend Beasts Tactics step 7: Assign a tank for each of them facing away from the raid (because of the AOE abilities) ' Northrend Beasts Tactics step 8:' Start DPS on acidmaw (the stationary boss) Northrend Beasts Tactics step 9: Dreadscale attacks will cause players to be coated with Burning Bile. When that happens, targeted player should move away from other raid members Northrend Beasts Tactics step 10: Acidmaw attacks will cause player to receive paralytic poison. That's an increasing DoT that also slows you down. The player with the paralytic poison must stand close to a player with burning bile to remove the poison effect. ' Northrend Beasts Tactics step 11:' When poison clouds are spawned get out of them ASAP and pull Acidmaw away if needed. Northrend Beasts Tactics step 12: Continue until you kill acidmaw, and finish off dreadscale (he will gain 15% damage buff) Northrend Beasts Tactics step 13: Icehowl spawns Northrend Beasts Tactics step 14: Put down frost resist totems/ aura Northrend Beasts Tactics step 15: Healers be prepared for massive healing on arctic breath. Northrend Beasts Tactics step 16: Massive crush and ferocious charge will be initiated together. All raid members will be stunned and thrown back to the walls of the room Watch out for the player being targeted by Icehowl. Northrend Beasts Tactics step 17: When Icehowl takes a leap back to prepare for the charge all players will get a run speed buff and the stun effect on them will fade. . Move ASAP from the targeted players area to avoid being killed. Northrend Beasts Tactics step 18: If successfully done, Icehowl will crash against the wall and stun himself for a few seconds. Burn all cooldowns to make as much damage as possible (you will not receive threat while he is stunned)